Rookie
by hadleygirl
Summary: Goren & Eames & Logan & Wheeler and a case regarding the littlest rookie in the NYPD
1. Chapter 1

Robert Goren had seen the single mother and her son on several previous occasions. He had listened to the snippets of conversation, knowing the little boy possessed an active mind. Mom was infinitely patient, answering every question. The twosome always brought a smile. They all frequented a small restaurant, just around the corner from Goren's apartment. Most of the time, the sightings were in passing, he was leaving as they were coming in, or vice versa. This time was different. He had only just been seated when the two walked in behind him. He was looking at the menu when he felt a tug on his suit coat.

"You're a policeman, aren't you?" the little boy asked, slightly in awe.

"Well, before I answer, why do you think I am?"

"I've seen your badge on your belt a few times and the waitress-lady, she calls you 'detected'," he replied, very seriously.

"Michael…" the little boy's mother called, just realizing he was at the gentleman's table. "I am so sorry," she said, crossing the restaurant and taking Michael's hand.

"It's alright." Goren reassured her. Turning to the little boy, he finally answered, "Yes, Michael. I am a policeman."

"Whohoo!! I told you so, mom!!" Michael danced around his stricken mom. "That's what I'm gonna be!! A Policeman!!"

"Look, why don't the two of you join me?" Bobby smiled as he stood, offering the other chairs at his table.

"You don't know what you're getting in to," Mom shook her head. "You won't be having a nice, quiet dinner if we sit down." Mom answered warily.

"Please, I insist." He motioned to the waitress-lady, as Michael had called her, to bring menus and set ups for his two guests. "Robert Goren, detective, NYPD, but my friends call me Bobby." He extended his hand, as Michael's mom sat down.

"I'm Jaycie Conrad and this," motioning to the grinning boy across from her, "is my very happy son, Michael. Mikey, for short"

They placed their order and, for the next hour, Mikey peppered Bobby with questions, ranging from what was it like to be a policeman to had he ever had to kill anybody. Try as she might, Jaycie couldn't quite reign in her curious little boy. Bobby politely answered every question, in between bites of his meal. Finally, Jaycie got Michael to eat. While the little boy ate quickly, Bobby found out that Jaycie was a head bank teller at a local branch banking facility. She was not a native New Yorker and Mikey's dad was no where around. Bobby talked about his partner, Alex, explaining to Mikey that yes, girls made very good cops, too. That he was a confirmed bachelor, with a relatively distant family life. When the server brought the check, Jaycie took it.

"Oh no you're not." Bobby looked at the young mother, as she put the bill on the opposite side, away from Goren. "I am not letting you buy my meal. I invited you."

"Yes, I know, and it was a very special evening for Mikey and me. Look, it's the very least I can do for your kindness and hospitality. Besides, I actually got to eat my supper while it was still hot. I can't remember the last time THAT happened." Jaycie answered with a smile.

Bobby shook his head, but he knew from the very determined look of the lady (reminding him slightly of Eames), he wasn't winning this battle. "Thanks. How about I leave the tip?"

"That's a deal."

Jaycie paid the ticket as Bobby and Mikey walked out front, Mikey still asking questions.

"This was very nice, Jaycie. Mikey. I needed this," Bobby didn't elaborate and Jaycie didn't press. She had noticed the big detective on different times when they had been in the restaurant, sometimes with a very distant or wistful look on his face. Jaycie figured Mikey had, at the very least, provided a welcome distraction from whatever troubles Bobby had. "Do you live close by?"

"Actually, we're just a block up and over," Jaycie replied, motioning left of the restaurant. "You?"

"The same, only the other direction. Here, Mikey, take this." Bobby reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a business card. "This has my phone number on it. If you or your Mom ever need anything or ever have any trouble, you call. Okay?"

Mikey took the card as if it were solid gold, "Yes, sir. Detective Bobby. Yes, sir."

"Well, thanks again," Bobby extended his hand. Jaycie happily returned the warm handshake.

"No, thank you." Taking Mikey by the hand, they turned and made their way toward home.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Bobby had dined with Jaycie and her young son, Mikey. He'd been to the restaurant around the block but hadn't seen the young family. Then he and Eames caught a case that tied them up for several more weeks and the diner was forgotten. He was in the squad room, at his desk, typing away on the computer. They had finally gotten the break they needed and finished the case. They were now working on the inevitable paper work that always seemed to pile up. His desk phone buzzed.

"Goren," he answered.

"Detective Goren, Major Case?" questioned the voice on the other end.

"Yeah."

"Office Beadles, here. Got a witness to a bodega murder just happened about 30 minutes ago. Says he won't talk to anyone but Detective Goren."

"OK, put him on the phone."

"No can do. The witness won't come out of the storeroom unless Detective Goren is here."

Bobby was beginning to get exasperated with the officer on the other end of the line. "Well, does your witness have a name?"

"Yeah," Beadles replied, still very flat toned, "but won't give it to me. Says he has to talk with Detective Goren. Look, I can't finish this scene until I get the witness out of the storeroom Can you just get down here?"

Goren shook his head in disgust, "OK. Let me clue in my captain and my partner & I will be there in 30. What's the address?"

Bobby paused as he wrote down the number. That's not far from where I live, he thought. "OK. Thanks." And he hung up the phone.

"So, what's up?" Eames asked.

"Beat cop. Investigating a murder at a little market around the corner from my place. He's got a witness who says he can't talk to anyone but me."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Guess I'll have to explain to Captain Ross and see if he'll give me leeway to go."

"Detective," the one and the same Captain Ross walked up behind Bobby's desk. "I just got a call from a squad supervisor. Says one his guys has a witness to a convenience store murder who only wants to talk to you?"

"Yeah. I just got the same call from the cop on the scene. What do you want me to do?" Bobby looked up inquiringly at his C.O.

"Go score some good will with the beat cops for us, Goren. Can't hurt. Besides, you and your partner are between cases now anyway. Lend a hand, if you can. Once they say they're done, get back here. Don't do anything more or less than what the investigators on the scene want. Got it?" Ross looked from one detective to the other.

"OK. Thanks." Goren grabbed his shield and gun, as Eames headed toward the elevators.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Bobby and Alex were met by the lead investigator, Detective Upshaw. "You're Goren, right?"

Bobby nodded. "Officer Beadles called you when the witness gave him the name and number. He's inside the store now." Upshaw led Goren and Eames to the door of the small store. "Beadles! Goren's here!"

Officer Beadles came out of the store. "Back there, toward the freezer case. There's a storeroom. Door must lock from the inside." Beadles explained, as tonelessly as he was on the phone.

Bobby headed toward the back of the store, Eames following slightly behind.

"Hello?" Bobby said to the door, "OK. I'm Detective Goren. I'm here."

Bobby stepped back as the sound of locks turning came from the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and four feet of little guy hit him solidly in the legs.

"I knew you'd come Detective Bobby!" the body said into Goren's legs.

"Something you need to tell me?" Eames asked, a slight lift to her eyebrows, as she looked at the little boy wrapped solidly around Goren's legs.

Bobby unwrapped Mikey, and knelt before him, eye to eye. "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as we leave here. I can't talk to you here." He whispered seriously to Goren.

"Okay. Hold on a second." Bobby turned back to his partner. "Mikey, this is Detective…"

"Detective Alex Eames. I knowed it was her as soon as I saw it was a girl. She's almost as pretty as mommy."

"That's a big compliment." Bobby looked up at Alex. "You'll stay with her for a few minutes, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Alex took Mikey's hand, and the scared little boy leaned into her. Bobby smiled and walked to the front of the store, looking for Upshaw. "Detective?"

Upshaw turned as he saw Goren. "Well, did you get him out?"

"Yes, sir. But, he obviously quite traumatized. I think it would be best if we took him back with us to 1PP. It doesn't really matter who gets the statement, right? So long as we get it?"

"Yeah, that should be okay." Upshaw shrugged. "I'll let Beadles and his partner know you'll send over the paper work. Thanks for coming down."

"No problem. Uh…someone should probably go get his mom. She works at a branch bank. Here's the address."

"OK. I'll have a uniform go pick her up and bring her to you. Lady got a name?"

"Jaycie Conrad. Make sure she knows the boy's okay and with me. It'll make a difference."

"Goren? If you don't mind my asking, how do they know you?" Upshaw inquired.

"We're neighbors." Goren didn't hesitate at the small inaccuracy. He figured it was close enough to the truth for the detective. Upshaw nodded and went to find an officer to go pickup Jaycie from work.

Goren motioned for Eames to meet him at the front of the store. Mikey was obviously starting to warm up to Alex. Bobby could just hear the small voice asking a question every so often. They walked to the SUV and Bobby put Mikey in the back, strapping the seat belt securely around the young witness. Bobby waited until they had pulled away from the convenience store to start talking.

"OK, Mikey. What couldn't you tell me at the store?"

"I saw what happened, Detective Bobby."

"Why didn't you tell the policemen?"

"Because," Mikey paused. "It was a policeman that did it."


	3. Chapter 3

Eames stopped herself just short of slamming on the brakes. She quickly glanced at Bobby to gage his reaction to Mikey's startling statement. He caught her look and just as quickly turned back to Mikey.

"Mikey, you were in the storeroom. How can you be sure it was a policeman?"

"I wasn't in the storeroom the whole time. I didn't go in there until I heard him say the mean things to Mr. Cho. Then I snuck in the storeroom." Mikey answered matter of fact.

"OK, Mikey. Don't say anything else. Eames and I are taking you to the squad room with us. Once we get there, you're going to have to tell your story, from the beginning, in detail, to several different people. Make sure you've got it straight in your head with no coaching."

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly at Goren, "I know, Detective Bobby. This is what I want to be when I grow up - a policeman. I know exactly what to do."

Bobby just smiled and turned back to the front of the vehicle. He leaned over and whispered to Eames, "I think it might be best to involve the Captain in this from the beginning." Alex nodded as she continued the drive.

Once they arrived at 1PP, Bobby and Alex escorted Mikey to a conference room. When he was situated, Eames went to find the Captain.

"We've got a problem," Eames stated, walking into Ross' office.

"And that would be?" Ross replied.

"Our witness from the convenience store shooting? Says the shooter is a cop."

Ross' face dropped. "Is he certain?"

"Says he is. Bobby's in with him now and he wants you to join him."

"Goren wants me in interrogation with him? What's up with that?"

Eames smiled. "Our witness is a 10 year old boy, a neighbor of Bobby's. And Bobby wants to make sure there are no doubts on this. He felt like your presence would balance out any appearance of favoritism or coaching?"

Ross stood from the desk, "I'm honored. Where are they?"

Eames pointed towards the smaller conference room. Ross headed that direction while Eames returned to her desk.

Ross knocked on the door as he slowly opened it, "Detective?"

"Thanks for coming in, Captain." Bobby stood as Danny Ross entered the room. "This is Mikey Conrad. Mikey, this is my commanding office, Captain Danny Ross. He's got sons just a little older than you. Isn't that right, sir?"

"That's right." Ross answered pleasantly, and slid across the table from the young witness. "So, start from the beginning and tell me everything, Mikey."

"I stay with Mr. Cho - he owns the bodega - every Tuesday and Thursday after school. That's when my mom works late at the bank. Mr. Cho lets me help. I sweep and I pick up trash. I even get to put prices on stuff and put cans on the shelf." Mikey smiled, very proud of his ability to work. "I was just going back to the storeroom to get more cans when the policeman came in the front."

"Mikey, is it unusual for policemen to come into Mr. Cho's?" Ross asked.

"No, sir. They come in all the time. I like that 'cause I get to look at their uniforms and their guns and all the stuff they wear. It's so cool. See, I want to be a police officer." Mikey excitedly pointed out to the captain.

"Is it possible that he was a security guard or maybe, even, one of the harbor patrol guys?"

"No, sir, Captain. I know what a policeman's uniform looks like. I got pictures and drawings and books my momma bought for me. I knew Detective Bobby was a policeman before he ever said, didn't I, Detective Bobby?"

"Yes, Mikey. You certainly did."

Ross asked again, "Mikey, I have to be very sure about this so I need to ask you again, could it have been a costume, like for Halloween? Or someone trying to look like a police officer?

"No sir. It was a New York Police Department uniformed officer. I'm very sure, Captain."

"Alright, then, tell me the rest of what happened, like a good policeman reporting to his superior," Ross directed him back to the subject at hand.

"Oh, yes, sir." Mikey sat taller in his chair. "When I saw him come in, I started to go up front but he was really mean sounding to Mr. Cho. He said, are you going to do like the rest of your business neighbors or do I have to take matters to a different level?"

"The policeman said this to Mr. Cho?" Bobby clarified. "Those exact words?"

"Yes, sir. I remember they sounded strange so I tried to memorize it," Mikey nodded. "Then Mr. Cho says back you are suppose to help not scare people. You are not nice man."

"Mikey, had you ever seen this policeman in the bodega before?" Ross asked.

"No, sir. But, like I said, I'm not there all the time so he coulda come in before."

The captain nodded and then prompted, "Ok, what next?"

"The policeman, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Mr. Cho's face. That's when I snuck all the way into the storeroom. I couldn't pull the door closed because it squeaks and then I heard the policeman say - I gave you all the chances you're gonna get and he fired his gun, right at Mr. Cho."

"Wait," Bobby stopped Mikey, "You were in the storeroom. How do you know what happened next?"

"Mr. Cho has a camera and a tv screen in the storeroom so he can see people come in when he's by himself. It doesn't record, it's you know just like seein' them when they walk in, only on a screen?" Mikey paused.

"Just a monitor." Bobby said, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Yeah, so I couldn't help but see what happened." And for the first time, Mikey's little voice cracked. "The policeman killed Mr. Cho."

Ross put his hand on the young boy's arm and spoke in his best commander voice, "Now, rookie, this is very important."

Mikey looked up, wiping the tear from his eye. "Rookie, you mean like someone in the policeman's school?"

"Yes, I mean exactly that." Ross smiled. "Did you see his face or anything that you could identify him by, if you had to?"

"Oh, sure, Captain. I saw his face and I got his badge number."

Bobby nearly choked, "His…did you say badge number?"

"Yes, sir, Detective Bobby. It's 14144."

Goren made eye contact with his commanding officer. Ross was visibly impressed and also shaken by the boy's revelations. He studied Mikey carefully for a few more minutes. Finally, he turned to Goren, "Where's his mom?"

"Jaycie Conrad - she's on her way. Uniforms were sent to pick her up and bring her here."

"OK." He turned back to Mikey. "Listen up, Rookie." Mikey again straighted up tall and proud under the captain's scrutiny. "In a little bit, I'll have you look at some pictures - see if you can pick out Badge number 14144. In the mean time, I'm going to send Detective Alex in here. I want you to tell her everything that happened in the store."

"But, captain," Mikey began to whine.

"That's no way for a policeman to behave." Bobby cautioned the little boy.

Mikey looked down and his lip began to quiver. Captain Ross leaned across the table. "Mikey, the information you've given Detective Bobby and me is very good, but," he paused and Mikey looked up, "We have to make very sure there's no way anyone can say you're lying."

"But, I'm not!" Mikey was instantly defensive.

"I know that, Mikey, and Captain Ross knows it too." Bobby took over. "When it's your first bust, as a rookie, you sometimes get looked at closer than someone who's been a policeman for years. That's what we're doing now. Your captain and I want to make sure that when you get your first arrest, it sticks. Do you understand?"

Mikey liked that the men were talking to him in police terms, making him feel he really was an important part of the investigation.

"Yes, sir, Detective Bobby. I understand. We need to make sure my story is air-tight!"

"That's right," the captain agreed.

"Okay, Cap'n Ross," Mikey answered, "I'm ready. I'll tell my story as many times as I have to but," Mikey paused for effect, "It's not going to change."

Goren and Ross both smiled.

"That's what I like. A police officer I can count on." Ross patted Mikey on the shoulder and exited the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

Detective Mike Logan and his partner, Megan Wheeler, were at their desks when Alex and Bobby brought Mikey Conrad to the squad room. Logan quietly observed the going to and from the conference room and Alex to the captain and then the captain back to the conference room. His curiosity, needless to say, was aroused that a little boy could cause so much activity. When Eames returned to her desk, he made his move.

"So, Eames," Mike walked over and casually leaned against the desk, "Someone steal Goren's toys?"

Alex looked up into Mike's smiling face, "No. A little more serious than that."

Wheeler came to rescue Alex from her partner, "He's afraid there might be a party he'll miss."

"I really don't think this is the party you want to be a part of," Alex told him seriously.

"Why not?" Logan questioned as he slid into Goren's empty chair.

"This may be something much more serious than a convenience store murder, Mike. I'm not sure you want to be involved. I'm not sure I want to be involved." She picked up her phone to begin dialing out.

Logan's curiosity still was not sated, "Spill it, Alex."

She sighed heavily as she replaced the phone in the cradle. Leaning in and across the desk, she looked directly at Logan. "This may involve a corrupt cop or cops."

Wheeler cocked her head in confusion, "Are you sure?"

"That's why Bobby wanted the captain to sit in and talk with the witness."

"The little guy's the witness?" Again, Wheeler sounded confused.

"Yeah. Mikey Conrad."

Logan's curiosity was really peeked now. "How much did he see?"

"That's what they're trying to find out now. We're expecting the mom any minute." Eames replied.

They all turned as Ross opened the door to the conference room and came out, closing it behind him. He walked to the small group of his best detectives.

"Eames. I want you to go in with the kid and Goren. Let him tell you the story from beginning to end. Goren will know if he makes any bobbles. Stop him and start him as he tells it. Ask questions like any good investigator would. As best you can, forget he's a 10 year old kid."

Eames frowned slightly, but nodded and headed to the interrogation room. Ross turned to the other two remaining detectives. "She told you." It was a statement, not a question.

Logan nodded, "Yeah. Do you believe?"

"He's very compelling." Ross replied thoughtfully. "I understand the mom, Jaycie Conrad, should be here any time. Wheeler, I want you & Logan to babysit her. Question her as to why the kid was at the store and what she knows. I've got to go make a courtesy call to IA to see if they have anything to go along with our little guy's story." Ross nodded to the two and left for his office.

Logan let out a low whistle and looked up at Wheeler, "What do you think?"

"He thinks there's enough truth to make the call or he wouldn't." Wheeler knew Ross as well or better than any of them having worked with him before.

They heard the elevator doors open and close and the click of heels across the linoleum floor. Logan stood up as Jaycie entered the squad room.

"Ms. Conrad?" Logan spoke her name.

Jaycie turned to the deep voice, not expecting anyone to know her name. "Yes, I'm Jaycie."

"Mike Logan. This is my partner, Meagan Wheeler." He motioned behind him.

"Where's Mikey? Is he alright?" the worry evident in her voice.

"He's fine. He's in with Detective Goren." Meghan said, as she walked up next to Jaycie. "Why don't you sit with us over here?" Wheeler motioned to their desk area, away from the main hubbub of the floor.

Logan held the chair out as Jaycie sat down. "We need to ask you some questions." Logan began. "What was your son - Mikey, is it?" Jaycie nodded. "What was he doing in the convenience store?"

"He stays there every Tuesday and Thursday after school. When I moved into the area and got the job at the bank, it was no big deal. Mikey was still in day care and working until 6 or 6:30 wasn't a big problem. When he started school, I needed someone who could watch him until I got home. Mr. Cho's store is right on the corner of the block where we live."

"Why would he agree to watch your son?" Wheeler prodded.

Jaycie smiled at the memory. "It wasn't Mr. Cho who agreed. It was Mrs. Cho. I just happen to be in the store one day, asking some of the neighbors if they knew of any after school care in the area. Ms. Cho asked what I needed. When I explained, she said she could watch Mikey for two days a week. Her kids were all grown, living out in California somewhere. She didn't get to see her grandkids - boys," Jaycie looked at Wheeler, "so I think Mikey became a surrogate grandson. She sure became like a grandma to him." Jaycie shook her head. "It was like loosing my grandparents all over again when she died."

"How did she die?" Logan asked.

"Cancer. I thought, surely, Mr. Cho won't want anything to do with Mikey after that but, boy, was I wrong," and Jaycie smiled again. "He told me he was used to the noise Mikey made. Didn't know how he would handle Tuesdays and Thursdays without him. I think it just gave Mr. Cho one last connection to Mrs. Cho."

Again, Logan interrupted, "He just let him hang out?"

"No. He had little jobs Mikey could do. Sweep. Stock the shelves. Sometimes he even let him put stuff in the freezer case in the back. And then, in the summer, Mikey could come in with his friends and treat them to ice cream or sodas. That was his pay from Mr. Cho. Made Mikey feel really big." Jaycie paused, looking directly in to Mike Logan's eyes. "He's dead, isn't he? Mr. Cho? The policeman that picked me up wouldn't say. Just told me Mikey was here with Bobby and I needed to come with them."

"Yes, Ms. Conrad. I'm afraid Mr. Cho's dead." Mike answered sympathetically.

"Mikey saw it, didn't he?"

"We're not sure." Wheeler prompted. "It's possible he did."

"I need to talk to him," and Jaycie started to rise from the chair but Logan grabbed her arm.

"It's not that simple, ma'am."

Frustrated, she said, "Please, just call me Jaycie."

"OK, Jaycie. Let's think about this. If Mikey did see it, he's going to have to be a witness."

"I understand that."

"But," Wheeler continued for her partner, "It can't appear that he's been coached or that he's practiced if he has to give his testimony."

"But isn't he going to be able to tell me?" Jaycie asked, panic stricken.

"Yes," Logan answered, patting her arm, "but that's just it. He needs to tell you. You listen. Don't ask questions. Don't ask him to embellish or clarify. It's got to be all Mikey and nothing else."

Jaycie nodded, the severity beginning to dawn on her. "What do I do?"

"Right now," Logan leaned into her, "you smile and look excited to see your son because I think he's about to bust right through that door." And, as if on cue, Mikey came barreling across the squad room to his mother.

"Momma!" Mikey yelled, jumping into her lap, "Do you know who these people are?" looking at Logan & Wheeler.

"Yes, I do." Jaycie smiled. "This is Detective Wheeler and this is Detective Logan."

"Yes, but do you know Detective Logan's name?" Mikey asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Detective Bobby told me!!"

"Oh, that." Jaycie replied, with a knowing tone to her voice, "You mean that his name is Mikey, like yours?"

Wheeler snickered as Mike blustered, "Well, it's actually, Mike. I haven't been Mikey since I was your age."

Goren rescued his coworker, "OK, Rookie," and with that Mikey was instantly serious, "Detective Wheeler and Detective Logan are going to take you to look at some pictures. We want you to see if you can find the man you saw in the bodega, ok?" Bobby handed Logan a piece of paper with information regarding the shooter.

"OK. Did you hear that, momma? I'm a rookie, like from the policeman school." And with that, he jumped out of his mom's lap and took Meghan's hand.

"You make a cute couple, Wheeler. You're not that much older, are you?" Logan sassed his young partner.

"Okay, Detective Mikey," Wheeler replied sweetly, "Let's take our little rookie and put him to work?"

Logan only smirked and nodded to Jaycie and Goren as he set off after Wheeler and Mikey.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: If it's not obvious by now, it soon will be, that I'm not from New York. I'm not an attorney. I'm not a policeman and I have no real idea about what the proper procedures would really be. This is just a flight of fancy and I hope you'll hang on. Your reviews, while scaring me, are very encouraging. Hopefully, I'll meet your expectations and won't disappoint you too badly.

* * *

Goren escorted Jaycie into the conference room he had recently used with Mikey. After seeing her comfortably situated, he went to join Eames, already sitting in the Captain's office. As he entered, Captain Ross was just finishing his phone conversation.

"Yes, sir. I agree." He looked up, motioning for Goren to enter. "No, nothing out of this office until we're sure. Right. Thanks, Captain, you'll be the first to know." He replaced the receiver in the cradle and leaned back in his chair. "That was Captain Ron Jeremiah with IAB. He's very interested in our witness."

"Then it's confirmed?" Eames asked.

"I didn't say that," Ross replied cryptically. "We will have to wait and hear what Logan and Wheeler have from their photo lineup."

"Well, wait no longer," Mike entered the room and slapped a picture on Ross' desk, 'Badge number 14144 - Corporal Cito Espinoza. Mikey picked him out of a 30 photo lineup - 15 cops and 15 crooks. Next to the last picture, page 4 of our book. He points to Espinoza, looks up into Wheeler's baby blues and says "Badge No. 14144. Now, can I have a soda?" ' Mike smiled broadly.

"And where are Wheeler and Mikey, now?" Ross asked.

"Both in with the mom, but I can get her, if we need her," Logan replied.

"Not necessary." Ross paused, looking very unhappy about what he had to say. "Captain Jeremiah, IAB, confirms that they have been investigating a total of six patrolmen for an extortion ring. Corporal Espinoza is one of the six names I was given. The ring takes in about a ten block radius around where you live, Goren. They target small businesses, primarily foreign owned. The deal is this - in exchange for a monthly payment, the cops offer extended protection for the business. Failure to participate results in unsavory clientele frequenting said business. If that doesn't work, they receive threats, including some roughing up, and, as we've seen today, if that doesn't work…well, they're obviously ready to take it to the next level."

"If IAB has known this, why haven't they already moved on these idiots?" Mike asked.

"It would have been the store owner's word against the police. Most of these people, Mike, are first and second generation residents. They're from countries like Iraq, Afghanistan, and Columbia where you don't question what the police do. That's what keeps you alive there. They don't realize that in America we're supposed to protect and to serve." Goren began, his mind already grasping the possibilities of the case.

Ross continued, "IAB thought they had two witnesses who would testify. One was a Mr. Odabe."

Goren, stopped his Captain again, "I know him. He's a South African immigrant. Had a small custom jewelry store. Did repairs and also designed a few pieces here and there. His brother has a legitimate business in Cape Town and ships him stones. He repaired an old watch that I found in my mom's things. Thought it would make a nice gift for Lewis' mom," Goren looked at Eames, who smiled and nodded. "He called me when his store was totally destroyed about three weeks ago. His entire inventory was stolen, including the watch. He told me his velvet cases were covered in paint. The shop was full of broken glass. It was a real mess."

"Well, the vandalism was enough that he contacted IAB and refused to give his story. Care to guess who the other witness was?" Ross began.

Eames smiled ruefully, "Mr. Cho," speaking what they all already surmised.

Ross nodded. "Now, with Mikey's eyewitness testimony, they believe they can get Mr. Odabe back on board, and if the other business people see he's standing up, IAB thinks they can get others."

Again, Goren spoke up, concern obvious in his voice, "That's a lot of pressure to put on a little boy."

"No argument from me, Detective, but it's not my call. IAB needs to get these black sheep out of the pen and Mikey's their way to do it." Ross spoke seriously.

"So what's our plan?" Eames asked, sitting forward in her chair.

Ross looked at Logan, "Go rescue your partner from Mikey and his mom and head over to Corporal Espinoza's precinct. Let them know that this robbery has some similarities to a couple of cold cases that Major Case still has lying around. Get as much information as you can without being obvious so we can begin to build our database of support for Mikey."

Logan nodded as he stood up and left the captain's office to get started on what was going to be another long night in Major Case land.

Ross then turned to Eames, "Alex, contact the lead detective, what was his name?"

"Upshaw," she supplied.

"Let him know that Mikey's testimony has no real value. He was just a scared little boy and since he knew Goren from his neighborhood he only felt safe talking to him. We need to keep the spotlight off of Mikey as long as we possibly can." Eames also stood and left the captain's office to make the call.

"And, me?" Goren waited.

"You." Ross paused. "I need you to take Mikey and Jaycie home and get them prepared for what's ahead. IAB told me if his story checked out and he was able to make a positive i.d., they would want to see the boy at 9 a.m. tomorrow. They're waiting on my phone call now."

"Captain, you know this could get very serious," again, Goren's concern showing in his voice.

Ross sighed heavily, "I know, Detective, I like them, too, but he's the only way to keep others from suffering like Mr. Odabe or winding up dead like Mr. Cho."

Goren nodded and left as the captain picked up the phone and began to dial IAB.

Bobby stopped at Eames' desk, "Guess I'm taking them home."

"Need me to go with you?" she asked.

"No. I think I should do this myself. I need to get them both ready for what this could turn in to. They both trust me and, well, now, I feel responsible."

"You always feel responsible, Goren." Eames paused and then, smiled knowingly at her partner, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you like her."

Goren was thoughtful before he replied, "I could like her, Eames. She reminds me of someone else I know." He punched her shoulder in play and went after Jaycie and Mikey to take them home.


	6. Chapter 6

The excitement and length of the day had finally caught up with Mikey. He couldn't keep his eyes open as Bobby drove them back to their apartment. Jaycie tried several times to engage Bobby in conversation but each time he told her just to wait until they got home. He'd go over everything then. He carried the young boy up the stairs and into the Conrad's apartment. Jaycie pointed down the hall to Mikey's room. She followed as Bobby put him down on the bed. He moved to stand back by the doorway and watched as the picture of domesticity evolved, as mother got child ready for bed. When he could stand it no longer, Goren finally asked,

"How about I put Mikey to bed?"

"I'd like that Detective Bobby," Mikey answered on a big yawn.

Jaycie smiled and stepped out of the way. She decided to leave the big detective and his new fan alone. She returned to the small kitchen-living area at the front of the apartment and waited for Bobby to reappear. Ten minutes later, she heard the bedroom door close and Bobby entered the room, loosening his tie. He walked over to small bar area where Jaycie sat and took the chair opposite.

"I'd offer you coffee, but I don't drink it and I really don't make it all that well. I do have a refrigerator full of cold sodas if you're interested." Jaycie spoke, apologetically.

"Soda's fine." Goren watched as she got up and came back with two ice cold cans of Coca-Cola. "Mikey's a great kid."

"Yeah, I think so." Jaycie decided to give Goren the lead. It was obvious by his hesitation that whatever he needed to talk about was going to be difficult for all involved.

"I know you've said before, but Mikey's dad…where is he?"

"Mikey's dad is just his biological father and nothing more. He was my high school sweetheart. We left Texas headed for New York one week to the day after we graduated high school. Driving his old clunker that probably shouldn't have made it." She smiled, as she talked. "He was interested in set and stage construction and design and, in his mind, what better place than New York to work. We got an apartment and he got a job working in some theatres off Broadway. It was never long term. I had worked in a bank back around San Antonio, where we came from, so finding a teller job was no big deal. Especially when you're talking about one of the financial capitals of the world."

Goren enjoyed listening to Jaycie's voice, the slight Texas drawl, still remaining after all these years.

"We'd been here 18 months. Still not married and I find out I'm pregnant. Two months into the pregnancy, he gets hired by a movie company. At that point, we're basically just friends sharing an apartment. The day comes, I go into labor. He's not there. I go into delivery. He's not there. The day I'm supposed to be released, he shows up. Says the production company is relocating to California. I tell him, Great. We can go. Bound to be banks in California, too. No, he says. I'm going. Here's the keys to the apartment and next month's rent. He walked out the door and that was it. He signed the legal papers to relinquish his parental rights and I've never heard from him again. From that point forward, it's always been me and Mikey."

Goren stretched on the bar stool, absorbing the story Jaycie told. It would make what he had to tell her all the more difficult. He just wasn't ready, yet. "So, why his obsession with being a police officer? It doesn't sound like he's got that kind of family history."

Jaycie smiled. She could tell Goren was still delaying the inevitable. She decided to continue to humor the big detective. "His first daycare was just outside Ground Zero. He was close to three when the Twin Towers fell. He saw the police cars and fire trucks go by. Saw all the commotion. Later that night, when I finally got him and got him back to the apartment, he saw all the images on television. I guess you just don't realize what an impression it all made. He asked questions about the policemen and firemen and their families. I tried to answer as best I could. He didn't say much, just nodded like he understood and that was that." Jaycie paused, taking a drink from her own soda. "A few months later, several police and firemen came to his daycare to talk about safety and stranger-danger. You know the kind of presentations?"

Goren nodded. "Well, from that point forward he just knew. He walked in that day looked at me and said, Momma, I gonna be pi'ceman. Here we are, seven years later and he hasn't wavered." Jaycie paused, and then continued, her tone of voice changing, "So you and your captain and the other detectives better realize how seriously he takes the fact that you're addressing him as Rookie. In his mind, this is no game. These are the foundations to the career path he thinks he's going to choose."

"I know." Goren finally knew his time had come. Jaycie wouldn't let him dodge the subject any longer. "I guess that's what makes this all the more difficult. It wasn't just a random shooting Mikey witnessed. It was a cop that killed Mr. Cho."

Jaycie's gasp was audible. Her eyes widened, as Goren continued, "Mikey is going to be the key witness in an ongoing investigation of six corrupt cops. Internal Affairs wants to meet with him at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow morning. This is very serious, Jaycie. As serious as it gets and it's going to be ugly. If there was anyway to keep Mikey out of it, I would but…"

Jaycie finally found her voice, "But what he saw may what, get others to speak up or get him killed? He's just ten years old, Detective. Do you realize the pressure you're placing on him? And to ask him to testify against a cop. His heroes?" Jaycie shook her head in disbelief.

"Believe me, I know." Goren reached across and put his hand on Jaycie's. "And I won't lie to you. This will get very nasty. At this point, we're not sure how far this extends. Mikey's involvement is crucial."

"Is Mikey in danger, Detective?" Goren didn't miss that this was the second time Jaycie had called him by his title, rather than his name. He hated the loss of familiarity, but he knew why she had to distance herself and fast.

"I will protect him as my own, Jaycie. You have my word."

Jaycie could only nod in response. Goren stood and walked to the apartment door, "Well, it's late. I'll come by in the morning to take the two of you to the IAB offices."

Again Jaycie nodded as she opened the door. As he stepped through, she finally spoke "You had better protect him, Bobby. I'm going to hold you to that promise."

It was his turn to nod and then she closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know this is a short chapter, but I needed the setup. The next chapter will be longer.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Mikey met with Internal Affairs. Just as the detectives in Major Case had discovered, Mikey proved to IA that he was, indeed, a credible witness. And, as they had hoped, with Mikey's eyewitness testimony and the prior statements of Mr. Odabe and Mr. Cho, others did come forward. All of this information provided substantial evidence to subpoena the financial records of the six officers suspected. The Forensic Accountant was very quickly able to determine that the officers had, indeed, been taking money over a nine month period for enhanced protection to the store owners in about a ten block radius around the Goren and the Conrad's residences. Internal Affairs arrested the six officers including Corporal Espinoza (Mikey's Badge number 14144) and the rather droll Officer Beadles who had been at the scene the day Mr. Cho was killed. The Assistant District Attorney assigned to the case, Jenny Pierce, was new to the office and eager for the opportunity to prosecute such a high profile case. She had already spoken with Mikey several times and toured him through the courtroom. She knew the little rookie, as all the Internal Affairs guys called him, would be gold on the witness stand. Goren had seen Jaycie and Mikey only a few times since Internal Affairs took over. He missed being involved but knew that now, with the trial only two days away, Major Case had no place left in this investigation.

Things had been quiet in Major Case, so Goren and Eames were at their desks cleaning up old files when Ross came into the Squad Room. "Detectives," he spoke tensely, "my office, now!"

Goren looked across the desk at Eames who only shrugged in response as she stood to follow the Captain, Bobby close behind. When Ross looked back, he called again, "Logan!"

Mike jumped at this desk, "You and Wheeler, too. Now!" Meghan made eye contact with her partner, "I didn't do anything. I swear." Mike whispered as they walked in and closed the Captain's door. Meghan and Alex sat, while Mike and Bobby stood behind the girls.

"Jaycie Conrad's bank was robbed about 30 minutes ago. She was seriously injured in the attempt. She's being rushed to St. Vincent's right now." Ross looked up in time to see Goren pale. "Eames, I want you to go get Mikey out of school right now. We're taking no chances." Alex nodded as the Captain continued, "Mike, you and Wheeler go to the bank. The Feds are already there investigating but they know Jaycie's a part of this cop case and they're willing to share what they find. Thanks to your old partner, Carolyn Barek, she's smoothed the waters for you."

"Good old Carolyn," Mike smiled.

"I'll tell her you called her old," Eames said over her shoulder to Mike.

"Don't you dare."

"What are you three waiting on, engraved invitations? Get going!" Ross glared. The three detectives scurried into action, leaving Goren still frozen to his spot.

"Goren, you and I are going to the hospital. Jaycie's going to want a familiar face and she'll be more worried about Mikey than herself."

"Is this connected?" Goren asked, more to himself than to the Captain.

"I don't know, but until we speak to her, I won't rule it out. Neither will IAB. They're two days a way from trying this case. It's been tense enough as it is. They want nothing to keep it from going to trial. This is now our number one priority by my two number one teams. Am I clear?" Ross looked directly into Goren's face.

"Yes, sir. Crystal clear."

"Good. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

The ride to the hospital in Ross' vehicle was quiet and, to the say the least, tense. They were both startled when Goren's phone rang.

"Yeah. Where'd you take him?" Goren mouthed the word 'Eames' to the captain. "Are you sure that's what…okay, yeah. You're right. No. I don't think that's necessary. I'll let the captain know and I'll call you when we're done. Thanks, Eames. You're the best. You know that, right?" He smiled at the reply and hung up the phone.

"Well?" Ross asked.

"She took him to her dad's place. Her brothers and some of their kids are on their way over. She's making it like a treat for his testimony."

"Good thinking. I'm guessing the brothers are the ones who are cops?"

"Yeah and with her dad, too, Mikey will absolutely be thrilled. She's going to stay with him tonight. Make sure he gets adjusted to the surroundings. If we need her, for any reason, Eames says to call and she'll be right in."

Ross nodded his agreement as they pulled into the parking garage of the hospital. They went through the emergency room doors and stopped at the desk, Goren flashed his badge and smiled. "Detective Goren. NYPD. We're looking for the bank robbery victim who was brought in, Jaycie Conrad." The nurse on duty hesitated. "It's very important we see her. She's part of an extremely important investigation. We have to be assured of her safety." Goren reached out and placed his hand on the nurse's. Again she paused, but only shortly. Looking up at Goren, she shyly smiled back, "Oh, yes, Detective. I understand." She punched in the name on the computer and smiled again as she looked up. "She's in intensive care right now. Third floor." And she motioned toward the elevator.

Again, Goren flashed his best smile and patted her hand, "Thank you, nurse. I really appreciate it." He and Ross walked to the elevators and waited.

"You always operate like that?" Ross asked with a slight gleam.

"Eames says I do. Smile seems to work wonders." Goren replied, bashfully.

"Yeah. Don't ever try it on me."

Goren grinned, "No, sir."

When they reached ICU, they were taken immediately to Jaycie's room. The attending nurse spoke to the two officers. "The Emergency Room nurse, Candy, called up. Said it was important you see Ms. Conrad. She took two shots to the upper torso, neither life threatening but she lost a good deal of blood and she's still a little weak from the surgery. I'll go ahead and let you both in, but you upset her in anyway, you're out on your ear, understood?"

Ross looked at the name badge the RN was wearing, "Yes, Chris. You have our word." And nodded as they entered the room.

Jaycie was very pale and her eyes were closed as they entered. Oxygen was attached to a small piece at her nose. She was very still and again, Goren couldn't help make the leap from Jaycie to Alex in his mind. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she pinned Bobby with her stare.

"Where's Mikey?" Goren was at her side instantly and sensing the urgency in her body, took her hand, "Is he alright? Did they get to him, too?"

Goren replied quickly but firmly, "He's fine. He's with Eames. You need to settle down, Jaycie."

The door to the hospital room flew open and the nurse, Chris, came back in to check Jaycie's vital signs, "What part of don't upset her did you two not get?"

They both had the decency to look slightly embarrassed but Jaycie stepped in. "It was my fault, Chris. I jumped to conclusions. I won't again. Please, let them stay."

Chris did a quick once over and looked at the way the detective had seated himself on the bed and held Jaycie's hand. Finally, she nodded, but pointed at Ross, "Don't let it happen again."

"No, ma'am." He replied and Chris left them again.

"Jaycie," Goren began. "I need to know what happened. Why did you ask if 'they' got to Mikey, too?"

"Because, this was no bank robbery. This was pure and simple a scare tactic."

Ross interrupted, "Let's not jump to conclusions. There's nothing to prove that the robbery is connected to the trial."

"Timing means nothing, Captain?" Jaycie asked pointedly.

"Not in this case and not with a bank robbery," he replied reasonably, "You know that."

"Well, if it was a bank robbery, it was the worst example of one I've ever seen or heard of."

Goren interjected, "Why, Jaycie? Why do you say that?"

"Everything they did was contrary to what you would expect. I've worked a teller line since I was 18 and it's certainly not how I would rob a bank."

"OK." Ross countered, "What did they do that was so wrong?"

"First of all, they did nothing to really disguise their identity. It was two Hispanic males, late 20's to early 30's, both around the same height, nearly 5 foot 7. They were dressed in dark jeans, long sleeved shirts and dark leather jackets. They were both wearing Doc Marten style boots."

"Why would you notice their shoes?" Ross asked.

"When you work a teller line, you're supposed to notice as much as you can without appearing to notice anything. The basics are what you look at first - height, hair and eye color, if possible, clothing, nationality and finally, their shoes. Most times, when they flee the scene, the first thing they'll do is change their top - pull off a jacket if they're wearing one, add one if they're not. They most times don't have enough time to change their shoes."

Ross nodded, intrigued with the information. "Go on. What else was off?"

"They came in at almost 2pm. If I was going to rob a bank, I'd do it shortly after open. That's when the most money is in the teller's drawer. The busiest time in a bank lobby, especially where we're at, is the lunch rush from 11:30 to 1:30pm. The line tellers haven't had an opportunity to balance their drawers and make a buy for additional cash at the time they came in.

The robbers only got small - anything 20 and under. Most of the teller's large bills - anything over a 20 - is gone. Mostly what they're going to have left in large is their bait money."

"Did any of the teller's get their bait money in?" Goren asked, making notes in his binder as Jaycie talked.

"I have 4 tellers on the line. I know at least two slipped them in. Maybe they all did, but I'm not sure."

"Are they dye packs?"

Jaycie smiled for the first time, "Yeah. That would be fun to watch, when they explode."

"OK, Jaycie, keep going," Goren smiled back.

"And what they had the teller's use to put the money in was a freakin' pillow case, please!"

"OK," Ross stopped her again, "Why is that so bad?"

"If I get stopped coming out of the bank, I want something that looks natural, a briefcase, a binder like Bobby's there. Carrying a pillow case full of money makes me look, oh I don't know, like I'm Santa Claus and I want to get caught?" Jaycie's wit was beginning to return, Goren noticed. It was that, he guessed, that most reminded him of Eames. Were she in the same situation, Goren had no doubt her answers would be just as succinct and just as biting as Jaycie's. She eased back into the pillows, as she continued to talk.

Ross smiled at her running commentary. "What else, Jaycie?"

"The gunman. When he came in the bank, he pointed his weapon at me. Right at my head. It never wavered."

"Why is that important?" Goren spoke again.

"If they were there to rob the bank, the gunman would have been using his weapon to enforce what his accomplice demanded, moving from teller to teller as he instructed them to give over the cash. It was obvious, the accomplice was in it for the money. The gunman was in it for me. His weapon never moved from my face."

Goren saw the sudden change in Jaycie's eyes and knew she wasn't quite finished. He prompted once more, "Is that all?"

"No. He called me by my first name."

"I don't see how that's relevant," Ross spoke. "Maybe he heard one of the teller's address you."

"My tellers call me by my last name. It's easier than Jaycie and most people think it's a guy when they hear Conrad. I don't wear a name tag. My desk is back near the vault area so my name plate can't be seen from the lobby floor. My eyes were still down, trying not to make contact with the shooter. As the accomplice ran for the door, the shooter called me Jayice. When I looked up, he made a conscious decision. He lowered the gun from my face to my body and took his two shots. I was wide open and totally unprotected." Goren and Ross were both silent, realizing exactly what that meant. Jaycie said it for them.

"I really should be dead."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Jaycie, rest. I need to speak with Bobby outside for just a few minutes." He smiled and left the room.

"He thinks I'm wrong." Jaycie said simply.

"I don't know what he thinks," Bobby answered honestly and patted her on the leg as he stood. "Give me a sec and I'll be back."

Goren joined Ross just outside Jaycie's room. "Okay." Ross said again, "We cannot jump to conclusions on this."

"She just mapped it out for you pretty well, Captain."

"I don't argue that but, let's for a second suppose it's just a bank robbery. She's under an inordinate amount of stress. Mikey's her only son and she has no control, at all, about what's to happen. Suddenly, she's involved in a holdup that doesn't seem to add up. Maybe they're just stupid, Goren. It's their first attempt. It's possible she's projected this incident into the mix of what's already going on."

Goren considered the captain's logic and, for once, he really couldn't find fault. He smiled slightly, "Projected? That's a really good term, Cap."

"I'm flattered. You don't hang around the great Robert Goren and not pickup on a few things." Ross smiled as he replied, "But, tell me what you think?"

"I think it's possible it's connected but I don't know how. The timing, you must admit, is perfect. And what better way to get Mikey to not testify, but to hurt his mother. She knows her way around banking and banking procedure. We trust the experts and she's definitely an expert about this."

It was Ross' turn to consider the detective's logic. He nodded and then walked to the ICU nurses' station, where Chris was still on duty.

"I need a favor." Ross showed his badge to Chris. "I need to make sure that Ms. Conrad's visitors are restricted to only these six people." He grabbed a piece of paper from Chris' station and wrote out the names. "If anyone else tries to get in, tell them she's too ill to see them. Please?"

"OK, if you'll spring for dinner?" Chris smiled back at the Captain.

Ross's smile was genuine. "That can be arranged." And he handed her his card. "Call me in a couple of days?" Chris nodded and put the card in her pocket. Danny Ross returned to where Goren had been watching.

"I thought Jaycie was _projecting_," Goren smiled.

"Again, you don't work with the great Robert Goren and learn that more often than not, he's right. I also believe in hedging my bets. Besides," looking back over his shoulder at Chris, the nurse, "it only cost me dinner with a beautiful nurse. That can't be too bad, can it?"

Goren smiled as Ross slapped his shoulder. "Go back in there and let her know what's going on with Mikey. I'll be in the lounge down the hall. Hopefully, by the time you're done, we'll know something about what Logan and Wheeler found out."

Ross turned and walked away, leaving Goren shaking his head, and smiling at the captain's unusual behavior.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan and Wheeler had called Ross while he was waiting for Goren. They had the surveillance footage from the bank, along with the FBI's notes and were headed back to the squad room. Ross told them to meet in the conference room, and plan for a late night. He also called Eames and asked her to plan on being back at the squad room within the hour. He also asked her to pick up food for the weary crew. They finally all converged back, in the bull pen, files, pictures and food scattered out over the conference room table.

"What is it about cops and Chinese food?" Mike answered as he shoved in another mouth full of lo-mein.

"I don't know," Goren replied, "Maybe it's brain food."

"Here, Mike." Wheeler shoved a box of egg rolls his way, "You need all the help you can get." The five Major Case detectives laughed a little more before they got down to the business at hand.

"Here's the footage from the bank's lobby camera," Wheeler began after the plates were cleared. "Based on everything you told us from Jaycie's statement, it matches almost scene for scene." They watched as the bank robbers burst in, the camera time stamped at almost 2 pm. The shooter never took his aim off Jaycie. After the last teller handed the pillow case back across, it was obvious that the gunman said something that made Jaycie's head jerk up. Then, he lowered his weapon and fired.

"Every teller on the line and the two witnesses closest to the shooter heard and saw almost the exact same thing." Logan went on, looking at his notes, and the FBI's. "He called her name and when she looked up, he lowered the weapon and fired twice."

Eames shook her head, "No doubt about it, she should be dead."

"But, again, what's our connection?" Ross demanded in frustration.

Goren paced the room nervously. He knew the connection was right there, just out on the nether regions of his brain, but he couldn't pull it together. He continued to look at the pictures: the bank robbery photos, the pictures of the destruction of Mr. Odabe's shop, the crime scene photos from Mr. Cho's murder. The link was in those pictures, wasn't it? The other detectives continued to throw out possible scenarios but again, Bobby went back to the pictures.

Suddenly, he slammed his hand on the desk, startling the assembled group. "I take it you have something, Goren, or are you just trying to scare the bejeesus out of us?" Eames asked her partner.

"Logan, do you have IA's reports?" Goren asked.

"Yeah, right here."

"Do they make any mention of Jaycie's employer?"

Mike quickly scanned the gathered reports. Wheeler took another handful and also looked for the reference. "No, nothing," she replied.

"Same here," Mike answered.

"The only time we ever mentioned Jaycie was a banker…"Goren began.

"Was at Mr. Cho's crime scene when you told the uniforms where to pick her up." Eames finished.

"Wait, where is the Cho crime scene report?" Mike picked up on the thread.

"Here," and Wheeler handed it across to her partner.

"My God! How could we have missed this? It's right here in front of us in black and white." He handed the report to Ross. "The four uniforms on the scene are Officer Beadles and the other three on trial. The only two missing…"

Ross finished for him, "Are our shooter and his partner."

"Once it got turned over to Internal Affairs there was no reason for us to search more thoroughly. We thought it stopped with the uniforms." Goren spoke up, shaking his head.

"So were thinking this goes higher up?" Wheeler asked.

"It makes sense." Eames added to the scenario. "There had to have been reports from others involved. When they came in, they were conveniently misdirected or ignored by senior staff. It was only when they didnt get results that Mr. Cho and Mr. Odabe took it outside the precinct. When it got back to the captain from outside channels, that's when matters escalated."

"Hold on," Ross tried to stop the train before it got too far out of the station, "we're assuming that the lead detective at the scene, Upshaw, is involved. But, we're indicting their C.O., too? We better make damn sure before we go that route."

"Give me that crime scene report," Wheeler reached across to the captain as she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. She shushed the group as the other end of the call picked up. "Hi, my name is Dede and I'm with the paper. We've been trying to get a comment from your detective; Upshaw's his name, about this trial day after tomorrow. We haven't been too successful. Do you think his higher up would want to say something? What's that name? Costa?" She nodded at the others. "No, I don't think I can print that comment, but thanks for the info." She smiled as she hung up.

"Not bad, Wheeler. Not bad at all." Mike nudged his partner's shoulder.

"Costa, right?" Eames said. "Lupe Costa?"

Wheeler nodded.

"I know that name." Logan spoke again, "Got her captain's bars when she helped bust a drug ring with known ties to the Mexican mafia."

"And our bank robbers just happen to be Hispanic." Goren added with a smile.

"Again, people, circumstantial. We need a name to tie all of this back together." Ross rained on the parade once more.

There was a knock at the conference room door. A uniformed officer opened the door and handed a note to the captain.

"Guess what?" Ross smiled as he looked up at the detectives. "We've got a purple man in the emergency room at St. Eligius."

"A what?" Wheeler frowned as she spoke.

Goren smiled, too. "A purple man. Bank bait money usually has purple dye packs."

"Seems a purple dye bottle exploded into his eyes, all over his face and hands. Says it got on his money too because he was dying his pants."

Logan stood up and took the note from Ross. "Come on, Wheeler. I'll bet you a month's pay Purple man is our key. Wonder if he knows that discharging a weapon during the commission of a bank robbery is a really big problem with the Feds."

Wheeler stood and grabbed her coat.

"Guys," Ross stopped them. "I want all of you back here by 2 pm tomorrow. I want to make sure we have our dots firmly connected. If this does play like we think, I want us to know exactly what we're doing Friday when Mikey gets to that courtroom." Wheeler and Logan both nodded and left.

Ross then turned to Goren and Eames. "How is Mikey, really?"

"Well, he's scared and he misses his mother." Eames said, "And I really believe he thinks it's his fault that she got hurt."

"OK. The two of you be there when Mikey gets up in the morning. I think that will be a big help to him to see you, Goren. Then, get him in to see his mom. I know Jaycie will handle it from there."

"What makes you so sure?" Goren asked, curious to hear the captain's response.

"She's his mom. This sense to do right was rooted from her, make no doubt about it. She'll make sure he's ready for what he has to do Friday. Now, get out of here while I go make a call to Captain Jeremiah in Internal Affairs. He's going to be so thrilled about this new development. No reason he should get a good night's sleep when we won't." Ross smiled as he took his coat and left the squad room.

"Come on," Eames said, standing and stretching. "Let's get to Dad's. If nothing else, we'll at least get a few hours rest."

"Yeah. It's going to be a rough two days." And with that they headed to the parking garage.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Total unmitigated fluff, but I like it.

* * *

Goren woke to the sound of cabinets opening and closing and cups rattling.

He looked at his watch, "Hmm…5:00am. Well, that's late for me," he thought to himself. He and Eames had stopped by his apartment before going to her dad's so he could pick up a change of clothes and other personal items. It was almost midnight by the time he stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, never believing he could sleep. He had to admit, he did feel better than he had. He got up and made his way to the offending sounds. Slowly pushing open the kitchen door, he wasn't surprised to see his diminutive partner rustling around.

"I don't think they can hear you next door," Goren spoke softly.

Eames jumped and turned to look at her sleepy eyed partner. "Please, would you learn to make more noise? You move much too softly for a man of your size."

He grinned and slid onto the stool closest to the counter with the coffee pot. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"No. My body clock says it's time to get up and have coffee. In my house, the coffee maker's on a timer so it's waiting. None of this hunt and dig stuff."

Again, Goren smiled. Coffee was always a must for Eames.

"What about you? Couldn't you sleep?" she returned the inquisition.

"Actually, I did. Sleep, that is, and for a lot longer than I normally do."

"You do look rested." She replied, finishing the coffee and pressing the start button. She took the chair opposite Goren and stared.

"I don't like that look," Bobby said simply.

"What look is that?"

"The one that you're giving me now. It never bodes well."

She smiled. "I just wondered what it was about Jaycie and Mikey that caught your attention to begin with."

Goren knew he was caught. He'd already made oblique references to Jaycie and her similarities to Alex and now he'd have to pay the piper.

He stumbled as he spoke, "I guess…I mean, it was…well, Mikey, for one thing and how she handled him…and then there's Jaycie…"

"Yes, I know, there's Jaycie. What does that mean, exactly?" Alex continued to press. It was time for Goren to finally come clean. He'd hinted about things in their relationship off and on through the years. Eames wasn't getting any younger and neither was he. She was tired of waiting and knew Jaycie had presented the opening she'd been looking for.

"Eames," Goren paused again and grimaced, as if in pain. "She reminds me of you, okay? I see Jaycie and I see Mikey and I see what I want and can't have…A beautiful wife and a smart little boy who adores his mother."

"I think Jaycie would be receptive to you, Bobby." Eames looked down as she spoke.

"But I don't want Jaycie, I want you," he stopped short when he realized what he said. Eames looked up and simply smiled. "What, you wanted me to say that?"

"Goren, for someone so smart, you can sometimes be really stupid. Of course, I wanted you to say that. Think I don't want it, too?"

"What, you want me?" he was shocked she would even consider it.

Eames shook her head. "Why wouldn't I want you? I'd love to have my own kids, ones who would grow up and possibly love their mom and the badge like Mikey. You as the dad, I know I get that."

Goren just stared at Eames, totally aghast. The coffee pot had long since finished and he pulled the carafe out to pour. Alex knew he was buying time to think about what he would say next. These revelations had caught him off guard. She believed he might have hoped she would feel the way she did but to actually have her express it was out of the realm of possibility for Bobby Goren.

He had placed the coffee pot back and was pushing the mug across when she grabbed his hand. He finally looked her square in the eye.

"I want that, Eames. I want it with you. Loving wife, loving mother." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Eames got up and walked around to stand next to her partner. He turned and she stepped between his legs where he sat on the stool. Reaching up and around his neck, Alex Eames kissed Robert Goren.

He drew back and looked into Alex's eyes, "When this case is over, we need to talk. Really talk. I want to be sure you know exactly what you're getting into."

She smiled, "I think I know but whatever it is, I'm prepared for it, Bobby. I have been for awhile. But you're right," and she stepped back and returned to the other stool, taking her coffee as she went, "we've got to finish this case and then we work on us."

Goren smiled. "Us. I like that."


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Ross was right. Mikey was excited to see Bobby when he finally got up. He was even more excited to find out that he could go visit his mom in the hospital. He plowed through breakfast and a shower, swiped at his teeth with the tooth brush Eames had brought and dressed so quickly he forgot to tie his shoes. Bobby and Alex got him squared away and forty-five minutes later they were in the hospital. True to her word, Chris, the ICU nurse, had managed to keep Jaycie in the ward although she was long past critical. She smiled at Bobby and Alex as they headed to Jaycie's room. Bobby knocked on the door and slowly eased it open.

"Want a visitor?" he asked.

Jaycie looked up from the magazine she was reading to smile at Bobby. Suddenly, a flash of red and green ran past the big detective, "Momma!!" Goren caught him before he could throw himself on to the injuries Bobby knew Jaycie still possessed.

"Easy, rookie. You're mom's still a little sore." And he helped Mikey up on the edge of the bed. He wiggled in beside her, hugging her across the shoulders.

"I am so happy to see you," Jaycie kissed his forehead.

"Me, too, Momma."

"So, I hear you're staying with Detective Alex's dad?"

"Oh, wow, Momma. He was a policeman. And Detective Alex has two brothers that are policemen and they've got kids close to my age and it's been fun." Mikey spoke without taking a breath.

"Have you been good? Used your manners? Please and thank you?"

"Yes, Jaycie, Dad says he's been very good," Eames came to Mikey's rescue.

Jaycie looked over at Alex, "Thank you. I really don't know what I would have done. You…" she looked to Bobby where he stood at the end of the bed, "You, both, have been so very good to me...to us," Jaycie stopped and shook her head, trying not to cry. "So, young man." Jaycie composed herself and turned back to Mikey. "Are you ready for court tomorrow?"

He sat up on the bed and looked at his mother. "Will you be there?" Mikey asked

Jaycie shook her head, "No, Mikey, I won't. The doctor's not quite ready to let me go yet. He says I need just a couple more days to recover."

Mikey looked down at his hands and spoke quietly, "Then, if you can't be there, I don't want to go either."

There it was. The thing the detectives and the captain had feared might happen. Mikey was a good boy and reliable as a witness, but his mother was his rock. Bobby and Alex shared a look. They knew the next few minutes were critical to the case that had been built against the six policemen and the case that was beginning to take shape against the other senior officers.

Jaycie looked at the little boy sitting on the bed. This was not going to be easy, but, in her heart of hearts, she knew what she had to do.

"Michael Eugene Conrad."

Mikey looked up at his mom. He knew when she called him by his full name, it was serious.

"Yes, momma?"

"I want more than anything to be there with you tomorrow. I hate that you have to even think about doing something this big and this serious without me but, Mikey, you have to."

Mikey started to interrupt, but Jaycie took his hand, and stopped him.

"In your life, you're always going to be faced with doing what's right or doing what's easy. Very rarely are they ever the same thing. One of the reasons you want to be a policeman is because you want to do what's right. You want to help."

Mikey nodded his head, but still didn't speak.

"What you're going to do tomorrow lays the foundations for what you will do when you get older. Captain Ross and the other detectives call you rookie because you have learned the basics of being a policeman but not all the skills necessary to be a policeman. What you do tomorrow is one of the skills you will have to have as a policeman, the skill of doing what's right when no one else does."

Goren smiled. Twice in the same day, he'd had to admit, that Captain Ross was right. Jaycie did know exactly what to say to Mikey. She continued, "Look at Detective Bobby. He's a good man. He does his job. We've seen him come into the diner and eat, looking tired, only to see him talk on his cell phone, clip on his badge and go right back out." Again, Mikey nodded.

Bobby was surprised that Jaycie had noticed something that minute, but then she'd already proven her skills of observation when reciting the details of the bank robbery the day before. But if he was surprised about that, her next comment shook him to the core.

"Do you think that Detective Bobby would let the fact that his mother was hurt or in the hospital keep him from doing his job? Doing what's right? Helping others?"

Alex and Bobby again shared a look. This time, the movement caught Jaycie's eye as she looked over her son's head to watch the two detectives. She had touched on something but she wasn't sure what. Mikey broke the silence.

"No, momma. Detective Bobby would do what he's supposed to. He'd do his job." Jaycie nodded and watched Mikey as he considered what he had to say. Mikey looked to where Alex stood, just to his left.

"Detective Alex?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"Since momma can't go with me to the court place tomorrow, could you go with me instead? Sit inside the big room with me while I talk to the judge and the lawyer lady?"

Alex smiled. "Mikey, I would be honored." And she leaned down and hugged the little boy.

Jaycie smiled, too. "I'm very proud of you, Mikey. I knew you'd make the right choice." She then looked over at Alex. "Thank you, Alex. I'm going to owe you so much when this is over." But Alex shook her head.

"I'm just doing my job, too." And Alex smiled again. "OK, rookie, let's you and me get out of here and let Detective Bobby talk to your mom."

"Okay!" Mikey leaned over and hugged his mom and kissed her before he let Alex help him off the bed. Mikey ran for the door, with Alex close behind.

Jaycie looked up at the big detective who had been very quiet during the exchange with Mikey.

"You are truly wonderful with your son, Jaycie." Bobby smiled.

"Thank you. It's not always easy to know what to say and it hurts more than these gun shot wounds that I can't be there tomorrow. At least with Alex, I know she'd handle him like I would." Bobby nodded, the similarities between the two women continuing to mount. "But now, do I need to apologize?" Jaycie continued.

"For what?"

"I said something about your mother and your job. Did I step on toes?"

"No. Alex and I were just shocked at your perception. Actually, my mom died a few months ago after a long illness. I did have to continue to do my job during that time. It wasn't easy, like you pointed out to Mikey. It was just strange. You couldn't have said anything more correct. I'm not sure I'm the best example for Mikey, or anyone else for that matter. But I'm certainly an accurate example for this situation."

"Bobby," Jaycie began, "If Mikey could grow up to be half the man you are and half the police officer you are, I will consider my life truly blessed."

Bobby shook his head, uncomfortable, as always, with the praise.

"I'll take care of him, Jaycie. I promised you before I would but it will be my life before it's his. Do you understand?"

"Bobby, don't say something like that. I know you'll take care of him as if he were your own son. That's all I ever needed to know, but…"Jaycie paused.

"But what?"

"You promise me, you and Alex and the others, Mike, Meghan, Captain Ross, you promise me you all will be okay. Mikey is as attached to the five of you as he is to anyone I've ever seen." Jaycie paused before she continued, "Who am I kidding? I'm as attached to any of you as I've ever been. Truth be told, you all have been the best friends I've made since I've been in New York. I know I shouldn't make this demand, but I just need to hear you say it. You must promise me nothing will happen."

He looked into Jaycie's eyes and he was gone. Bobby knew he shouldn't say it, make the vow, but he did anyway, "I promise. We'll all be alright."

Jaycie nodded and smiled. "Better go rescue your partner. I'll see you tomorrow, after Mikey's done. Maybe you can bring him here?"

"You bet. That's a great plan. We'll all see you tomorrow." Bobby patted the bed and then left the room.

"Until tomorrow." Jaycie spoke to the now empty room. Looking up she voiced the small prayer, "Keep them safe, please? All of them."


	13. Chapter 13

Goren and Eames took Mikey to her sister's place. The nephew that Eames helped bring into the world was just a few years younger than Mikey and her sister was happy to have the distraction. The two detectives then returned to 1PP to meet with the others, already present in Captain Ross' office.

"Alright, Logan, let's bring Goren and Eames up to speed," Captain Ross spoke as the other two detectives sat down.

"On our way to the ER last night to meet purple man, we called the Feds to see if they wanted in on the action. They agreed to meet us in the ER but give us first shot." Logan explained. "When we got there, purple man was most reluctant to share anything, including his name."

Wheeler continued, "We calmly explained that we weren't all that interested in him and the robbery. What we really wanted was his friend, the shooter. And, suddenly, he sang a completely different tune. Turns out purple man's real name is Jorge Garcia." She handed a folder to Eames who began reviewing the criminal's jacket.

Logan gave the brief, "Small potatoes, this one, but he has two very interesting comments in his arrest history: first, he's been associated with members of the Mexican mafia but it's never been firmly established and, second, his arresting officer on multiple offenses is one Brett Upshaw."

"Detective Upshaw?" Goren asked.

"One and the same," Logan paused, "So, anyway, he then wants to know what the deal is that we're ready to make. I tell him NYPD will let him skate if he gives us a name."

Again, Wheeler handed a folder to Eames, "Juan Estrada." Goren read over Alex's shoulder as Logan finished. "I thanked Mr. Garcia and headed out of the ER as the Fed's walked in and placed the same Mr. Garcia in handcuffs. He starts hollering to the top of his lungs at Wheeler, 'We had a deal!' and Wheeler just turns back and smiles."

"I told him, we did have a deal and it's not the NYPD who was arresting him. Robbing a bank's a Federal offense and they don't make deals, and with that we left."

"I'm not sure you're picking up the best of habits from your partner, Wheeler." Ross intoned dryly, "but back to our shooter. Mr. Estrada is our missing puzzle piece."

Eames read from the folder, "Armed robbery, arson, possession, drug trafficking. He's got it all. Known member of the Mexican mafia and on three separate occasions he's been arrested by one…"

"Lupe Castro." Goren finished. "But not charged. I think he's her C.I."

"Confidential informant, huh? That would fit," Logan cut in, "He's had some major arrests but done very little time, mostly just a slap on the wrist. She keeps him in the loop for when she needs street cred and he does her bidding to keep from facing hard time."

"A match made in convict heaven," Eames deadpanned.

"I'll bet we would fine that his friends in the Mexican mafia were responsible for the damage done to Mr. Odabe's store, too." Logan went on.

"I've given all of this to Captain Jeremiah. It was enough to get the search warrants and they were able to find basically the same financial trail in both Castro's and Upshaw's accounts as they did in the other six patrolmen. Ron has handed the procedural reins on this case to us from this point forward." Ross got serious. "I want to make sure there's nothing left to chance when Mikey enters that court house tomorrow."

"Then, I think we need to be prepared for the worst." Goren spoke. "This is their last chance to keep Mikey quiet. I believe they'll take advantage of the situation."

"In what way?" Wheeler quizzed.

"I think they'll try to do to him what they didn't do to his mother. I think they'll try to kill him."

The others in the room were fully attentive now to what Goren had to say. "It's the perfect opportunity. It's going to be a media circus when Mikey gets to the courthouse. He's unprotected because his mom's still in the hospital. And, the place will be packed with police, some in support of their brother officers, others to watch or work and all of them armed."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about the media. There's no gag order or closed court so we have to make do with that." Wheeler pointed out.

"Then how do we protect Mikey?" Logan asked.

"We need someone with him from the minute he enters to the minute he leaves." Ross answered.

"Not a problem," Eames commented, "Mikey asked me to be with him in his mother's place tomorrow. We've got to be in the judge's chambers at 9:30 a.m. I've got him covered."

"Alright," Ross quickly continued, "Goren, you will be with Eames. The two of you don't let Mikey out of your sight. Logan, Wheeler and I will already be in the courthouse before you get there. I'll try to get at least another four plain clothes officers from Internal Affairs for support. "

Logan, Goren and Wheeler all nodded there agreement. Ross continued, "Wheeler, if anything happens, you go to Eames and you get Mikey out of harm's way. The boy is both yours and Eames' main priority. Logan, you and I will be Goren's back up. He calls the shots and we support."

"Why is this starting to sound like a scene from the _Guns of Navarone_?" Logan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do they live or die?" Goren smiled back, "I can't remember."

"Let's hope they live." Wheeler stated the obvious, for all of them.

"One more thing," Ross tried to bring the class back to order, "Everyone in vests, no exceptions. Keep them hidden. Mikey's a smart boy, he'll know something's up if he spots them."

Again, all the detectives nodded their agreement. Eames looked pointedly at the captain, "Everyone includes you, too. Right?"

Things had not always been smooth with the three holdovers from Captain Deakins' tenure. He was taken aback that Eames had asked the question and even more so that Logan and Goren looked at him like he had no choice in what the answer was going to be. He tried to brazen it off, "Of course, Eames. I said no exceptions." But he was still appreciative of the question. Ross stood, signaling the end of their meeting. The others stood, too.

"OK. I'll call Ron and let him know what our plan is. For now, everyone go home and get some rest. I need you all on your 'A' game tomorrow. And, when this is over, the first round's on me."

The four detectives smiled and left to follow the captain's orders.


	14. Chapter 14

Captain Ross surveyed the court house floor. He was stationed directly across from the garage elevator where Goren and Eames and Mikey would soon appear. Logan was to Ross' left, seated and reading a newspaper. Wheeler was to his right, in a small group of female officers, exchanging stories. Captain Jeremiah had made eye contact when Ross and his two detectives entered the area. The four officers from Internal Affairs were, he hoped, also scattered in the throng of NYPD that had gathered for the trial. He had also spotted Upshaw and Costa. The two were not together, and appeared to be making a concerted effort to stay as far apart from each other as possible. As Goren had predicted, the media were everywhere. Television cameras with their portable light rigs were set up in different locations on the court house floor, several blocking key access points which might not be a bad thing, Ross thought. Radio and newspaper reporters were attempting to mix with the other officers, hoping to get sound bites and comments that could be used to fill a story.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and out stepped Detective Robert Goren. Dressed in a navy blue suit, Ross was struck by Bobby's size. He knew the flack jacket didn't help, but Goren was, in general, an imposing sight. For a man he knew who could be extremely gentle and charming, he was also quite lethal. Following behind Bobby was the little rookie. Mikey, he noted, was also dressed in a navy blue suit. It would be like Robert Goren to have chosen what he wore to match the little guy. Detective Alex Eames stepped out next. She looked down at Mikey and smiled, taking his hand. Still smiling, she then looked up at her partner, who had watched them step off the elevator. Goren smiled back and it struck Danny Ross that it may have been the first time he had ever seen that kind of genuine, unguarded gesture between the two friends. It also registered with Danny Ross that he had lost sight of their primary targets, Captain Lupe Costa and Detective Brett Upshaw.

When Goren stepped off the elevator, he had immediately surveyed the area. He knew Ross was directly across from him; Logan to his right and Wheeler to his left. He did not, however, see Costa or Upshaw and that made him nervous. He turned to watch Mikey step off the elevator. He was glad he had picked up his blue suit before they all had returned to Eames' dad's house. It was fun being able to tell Mikey that he had actually copied him, rather than Mikey copying Bobby. Then, he saw Eames step off and take Mikey's hand. The smile that she gave the little boy was stunning and when she turned it on him, he remembered the pleasant interlude they had shared just moments ago in the parking garage…

_After they had parked, Goren got out of the SUV and opened the back passenger door for Mikey. He was quickly joined by Eames, who did the last minute details of combing Mikey's hair and straightening the little clip on tie. She looked at the boy and then back at Goren._

_"Well, I can't remember the last time I was in the company of two such handsome men," she said._

_"Thank you, Detective Alex," Mikey smiled._

_"Yes, thank you, Detective Alex," Goren parroted._

_"And now, you're supposed to say, and you look very pretty today, too, Detective Alex," she coached._

_"But you look very pretty everyday, Detective Alex," Mikey answered innocently._

_"Yes. You look very pretty everyday, Detective Alex," and Goren reached out and took her hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. Eames blushed and quickly turned back to Mikey._

_"Okay, rookie, Detective Goren, let's go do our jobs."_

_Mikey nodded and jumped down from the car to take Eames' hand. Goren closed the door behind them, still holding Eames' other hand and they walked to the garage elevator to enter the court house._

And like that, he was back to reality, when he heard someone call out, "Look, there's the little kid!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded. Lights and microphones were everywhere. People pushed forward and Goren pushed back, trying to clear a path for Mikey and Eames. He saw the movement at about the same time he heard the question, and he moved to block Mikey.

"Hey, is that a gun?" came from the confusion, somewhere to Goren's right. The silencer deadened the normal pop-pop of gunfire, but Bobby and Alex still heard the sound and reacted. Alex pulled Mikey behind her at the same time she pulled her weapon. Bobby tried to respond but the burning sensation in his left leg was too intense and he dropped to the ground. The press, shocked by the sounds and the scene, stopped their pursuit. Some even dropped to the ground, thinking they were the targets.

Goren turned to Alex, "Get him out of here, now!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, Wheeler appeared. Gun drawn, she grabbed Mikey's other hand, and she and Eames ran Mikey down the length of the hall to the judge's chambers, where they disappeared.

The plain clothes officers, two each, had been shadowing Castro and Upshaw. As soon as they registered the shots fired and Goren fall, they tackled the two senior officers and had them in cuffs. The gun and silencer were on Castro.

Logan and Ross were suddenly on either side of Goren, dragging him back to a safe position. Ross heard Captain Jeremiah call for an ambulance.

"Damn, Goren. Have you put on weight?" Logan groaned as he grabbed the big man under one arm to help him maneuver.

"Shut up, Logan." Goren mumbled, as he leaned his head back against the cold marble of the wall where the Captain and Logan had situated him

Ross interjected, "Hope this suit wasn't new." Goren looked at his left pantleg which was covered in blood.

"You're gonna owe me a new tie." Logan answered as he removed it from his neck and tied it as a tourniquet around Goren's leg to stop the bleeding. In the distance, they could hear the sirens getting closer to the building.

"I need to go check on Mikey," Goren tried to stand up, against the two squad members who held him in check. Goren was suddenly dizzy. He turned pale and his last words, "That was a mistake," was all Ross heard before the big guy passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Eames and Wheeler hurried Mikey into the judge's chamber and did not look back. Eames knew Goren was hurt. She had seen the blood on his pant leg and she was pretty sure Mikey had, too, although he hadn't, as yet, reacted. The judge and the two attorneys jumped as the threesome burst into the room.

"Is everyone alright?" the judge's bailiff asked.

"I think so," Eames nodded and she knelt down to Mikey. "You okay?"

He didn't speak but nodded his head that he was, in fact, alright. Eames then looked up at Wheeler.

"I'm good," she replied.

Eames stood back up with Mikey, between her and Wheeler, still clutching their hands. The judge, Colleen Cannon, nodded and turned to ADA Jenny Pierce and the defense attorney, Bart Hinton.

"Okay, everyone's here. Let's proceed." She spoke authoritatively.

"Well, your honor, in light of the situation that's just occurred outside…" Hinton began.

"And what situation is that, exactly, Mr. Hinton? We heard a commotion, possible gunshots, but we don't know exactly what's occurred, do we?" The judge replied.

"Well, obviously something happened and it must have included the boy. Just look at him." And all eyes were suddenly on Mikey. As if he sensed the scrutiny, he looked up to meet the judge's eyes. She smiled back. Mikey straightened a little taller, but did not let go of Wheeler or Eames hands.

"I see a polite young man waiting his turn." The judge responded. "Make your point."

"Well, I believe we need a mistrial."

Judge Cannon said simply, "No."

"Well, then, at the very least, a postponement, so the witness can compose himself."

ADA Pierce had had enough. "You know what, Bart," she began, "You've been craw-fishing ever since we got into the judge's chambers this morning. You obviously don't have much of a case." Hinton started to interrupt, but Jenny held up her hand. "Since you're so concerned with Mikey and how he is and how the situation's affected him, why don't we let him decide?" She knew she was taking a huge chance, but something about the boy's behavior made this seem the way to go. "If Mikey's too upset to continue, I'll agree to a postponement, if that's ok with you, Judge?"

Judge Cannon looked at Mikey. "I've heard the officers all call you Rookie. Is that right?"

Mikey still did not speak, but again nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Alright, rookie, what happens next all depends on you. What do we do?"

Eames inwardly cringed. She was glad Goren wasn't here because his biggest fear had just been realized. The whole weight of a major investigation had been laid upon the shoulders of a ten year old boy. Everyone in the room held their breath.

Mikey looked at Eames and then at Wheeler. He looked to the two attorneys and then back to the judge. He took a deep breath and, for the first time, spoke,

"Judge lady, I just saw my friend, Detective Bobby get hurted because he was trying to protect me. I also saw Detective Alex and Detective Meghan do their job, even though their friend, Detective Bobby was hurt. My momma got hurt because of this. My friend, Mr. Cho, got killed because of this." Mikey's voice began to waiver slightly but instead of crying, he held his head up higher. "My momma says I can do what's right or I can do what's easy."

"Your momma sounds like a very smart lady," Judge Cannon encouraged the little boy.

"Yes, ma'am, she is. She also said if I was gonna be a policeman, I had to learn to do my job even when people was hurted." Judge Cannon nodded her head as Mikey continued, "Judge lady, I have a job to do. No one else is gonna get hurt. I'm ready to tessify."

Eames looked at Wheeler and they both smiled. Pierce looked at Mikey and gave him thumbs up. Bart Hinton looked green, as if he were about to throw up.

"I think you have your answer, counselor. Court will convene in 30 minutes." Judge Cannon looked over at Mikey. "Young man, you have shown more courage and will than people 3 and 4 times your age. I don't think the title, rookie, is still appropriate."

Mikey looked at the judge, totally confused that she would want to take his rookie status away. She continued, "No, Mikey. I believe you have achieved full policeman status. I believe that from today forward, you are Officer Mikey." And with that she banged her gavel and left her chambers.

Mikey let out a war hoop and jumped for joy, "Did you hear Detective Alex? Detective Meghan? Officer Mikey!"

Alex and Meghan could only laugh at the little boy. Finally, Alex calmed him down, "Yes, we heard, Officer Mikey. Now, let's go wait in the courtroom until it's your turn to talk." He skipped between the two detectives as they led him out of the chambers.

Jenny Pierce looked over at Hinton and smiled. It was the same look a cat has when it's very happy with its bowl of cream.

"You have until the judge bangs the gavel and orders court in session to take the plea we discussed yesterday. Otherwise, _Officer_ Mikey takes the stand and your guys spend a very long time in jail. Your choice." Pierce got up and also left the chamber.

Bart Hinton was certain. He was going to be sick.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late afternoon before Eames and Wheeler made it to the hospital. Wheeler knew Alex was worried about her partner, but she never let it show. They found Logan and Ross in the Waiting Room down the hall from ICU and the surgical wing of the hospital.

Ross smiled at the two detectives and then became instantly alarmed when he realized the little rookie wasn't tagging along. "I thought Mikey wasn't hit."

Eames smiled. "He wasn't. I dropped him back by my sister's house. I figured that was best for all involved."

Ross' relief was evident. "So how'd he do?" He asked.

"Never took the stand," Wheeler smiled as she replied.

"What?" Logan questioned, "How did he manage that?"

Eames sat down as she explained, "Goren was right. They tried everything they could to intimidate that boy. I think even their attorney knew something was going to happen." She looked to Wheeler for confirmation.

"He was certainly shocked when we all came into Judge Cannon's chamber, that's for sure."

"They did, however, put Mikey on the spot." Annoyance showing in Eames' voice as she continued, "If he wasn't up to it, they were going to delay the whole thing. They were counting on Mikey being frail and shattered."

"Frail and shattered do not describe our little guy," Ross spoke dryly.

Wheeler nodded, "He was great. Stood his ground and said he was ready to testify and that was pretty much it."

"Seems they'd already been talking plea. Mikey was the nail in the coffin." Eames finished. "So, how's my partner?"

Logan and Ross smiled. They knew she'd get to the subject soon. Logan answered, "He's supposed to be out of surgery anytime. Bullet lodged in the bone. How it missed the artery is anybody's guess. He lost a lot of blood but he should be fine."

"Jaycie is another story." Ross added. "She saw everything unfold on television. She was so upset, determined to get to all of us, that she had to be sedated."

Before they could continue, the doctor entered the waiting room. "Captain Ross?"

Ross stood as his name was spoken, "Yes, Doctor, that's me."

The young doctor, still in surgical scrubs, extended his hand, "Doctor Peters. Your detective did just fine. Took us a little longer than we thought to extract the bullet but he's going to be up and around in no time. He's trying to wake up right now and he's a little restless. He keeps asking for Alex."

All eyes were suddenly on Eames. She stepped forward, "That's me. I'm his partner and his medical proxy."

"I think it would be good if you were in there." He smiled at the petite blonde.

She nodded and left to follow the doctor. Logan turned back to the Captain, "Think I'll go check on Jaycie. She should be around pretty soon, too." He started to leave and then looked back at his partner, "Wanna go with me, Wheeler?"

"No, she can go with me," Ross spoke. "We'll go for coffee or a bite. Seems like breakfast was sometime yesterday." Wheeler nodded.

"Go ahead, Mike." And Meghan left with Captain Ross.

Mike smiled at the ICU nurse, Chris, and flashed his badge. She checked her list that Ross had given her a couple of days ago as Mike chatted her up. They spoke a little longer and then she pointed Mike toward Jaycie's room. He quietly opened the door.

"You decent?" Mike smiled.

She looked over to the sound of the voice and waived him in. "Where's Mikey?" was all she said.

"Eames took him to her sister's house. She's got a kid around the rookie's age. They were having a great time." He waited for Jaycie to continue.

"And Goren?"

Again, Logan smiled. "He's fine, too. Just got out of surgery."

Jaycie was still quiet, unlike anytime Mike had ever seen her. He knew why Goren liked the lady. She did have many of Eames' qualities, including the quiet resolve and determination of Goren's little partner. He could also see Jaycie was trying to control some emotion. He was about to push the boundaries and find out what she had on her mind.

"So what, exactly, did you hope to accomplish by rushing out of your room and trying to get out of the hospital?" Mike asked the question so innocently, Jaycie was taken completely off her guard.

She jerked her head up and met Mike's dark gaze. "I needed to get to Mikey," she paused, "and to Goren. It was all I could think of."

"But, why?"

"I had to tell him he'd kept his promise. He'd done everything he was supposed to do. It was all okay."

Mike was intrigued. "What promise, Jaycie?"

She looked ashamed. "I made him promise that he'd keep all of you, not just Mikey, but all of you, safe." She shook her head. "It was so stupid, I know, but I just care about all of you so much. You've become the closest thing to family I've had here in a very long time." Her resolved finally slipped and the tears she'd been holding in check since the beginning of the entire ordeal let loose.

Mike sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her close. He let her take the time to release the emotions she'd kept hidden for Mikey. He reached across for a tissue and she took it, thanking him as she did so. He waited for her to compose herself, which happened quickly.

"Ugh, I hate to cry." She smiled somewhat ruefully at Logan.

"How are the stitches?" Mike asked, again catching Jaycie off-guard.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Chris, the ICU nurse, likes cops. She's pretty forthcoming with the right motivation." Mike smiled wickedly.

"You mean, like dinner?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

It was Jaycie's turn to smile. "Heard her talking yesterday that she's already got a dinner date with your captain. Maybe she's comparison shopping."

"Ouch." Logan smiled. He much preferred this witty Jaycie to the teary one. "Want to go see Goren?"

She was up and out of the bed quickly, reminding him of Mikey's fast and furious movements.

"You bet." She was dressed in a dark t-shirt and sleep pants and slipped on flip flops for the covert mission. Mike walked to the door, waived at Chris, and the two of them headed down the hall to recovery.

They stopped short of the room Goren was assigned. Inside, they could see Eames, sitting in a chair on the far side of the hospital bed, Goren's big hand held tightly in both of hers. They were talking quietly.

"I wondered if he had someone. Is there something between the two of them?" Jaycie whispered to Mike.

Mike smiled. He had been wondering if Jaycie had a crush on Goren; he had his answer. "It's been going on for a long time, but they keep trying to deny it exists."

She looked at Mike Logan. "Office romances?" Jaycie quizzed.

"Frowned upon heavily by the department." Logan answered, "But I think it's probably going to happen eventually anyway."

Jaycie smiled genuinely, "Good. He deserves someone nice." And with that, Jaycie quietly knocked on the door.

Eames and Goren both looked to where Mike and Jaycie stood. Goren smiled and waved the two of them in.

"You go ahead, Jaycie. I'll see him later." And Logan waved back leaving her alone in the room.

Eames stood and walked around the bed to hug Jaycie. She whispered, "I haven't told him anything about you." Jaycie looked into Alex's eyes and smiled. "I'm leaving that up to you." Eames turned back to her partner, "I'll see you after while." And she left Jaycie and Bobby alone.

"I hear Mikey was great." Bobby broke the tension.

Jaycie laughed. With everything else going on, she'd forgotten to ask Logan what had happened in the trial. "I wouldn't know. I've been a little distracted." She paused.

"What's that mean?"

"I uh I popped several of my stitches when I saw everything unfold on TV earlier."

"How would you have done that?"

"Maybe fighting the nurses to try to get down to the ER to check on you and make sure Mikey wasn't with you."

"And?" Goren could her in her tone she was still keeping something back.

"They kinda had to sedate me because of that fight."

"I told you he'd be okay. I promised you everyone would be okay." He said, with a hint of anger.

"I know. That's really why I was trying to get to you. To tell you, you'd kept your promise. Now, you have to be okay, too." She was really embarrassed how immature she sounded, but Jaycie couldn't quite help the way she felt.

Goren reached out and took her hand. He just held it, neither one saying anything. Finally, he tugged, gaining her attention. "I'm fine."

"I know. So am I." She said in response. He still didn't release her hand but Jaycie still wouldn't quite look at him. He tugged her hand again, harder this time, pulling her closer to the bed.

"Are you, really?" Goren asked. He was concerned that Jaycie still wouldn't quite keep eye contact with him. He'd seen her angry, scared, happy, hurt, but depressed, he wasn't prepared for.

She broke the tense silence again, "Yes. I'll be out before you. Watch and see." She looked at him for his nodded response but, again, quickly looked away.

He still held her hand, trying to get her to sit down. He tugged once more, forcing her to perch on the edge of the bed. This time, she did make extended eye contact with him. Goren had to do something to break the tension. It had grown much too serious. To his thinking, everyone was well. The trial would soon be over and everything would be back to normal. The idea entered his mind quickly and he smiled. He did something he couldn't recall doing in a very long time. He stuck his tongue out at Jaycie, like a little kid.

Jaycie's eyes widened at Detective Robert Goren, NYPD, acting like her baby when he didn't get his way. Goren laughed at her reaction. She laughed in response and then grabbed her side, grimacing in pain. She released his hand and slapped at the detective and then quickly leaned in to kiss his cheek. Everything was going to be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

Jaycie was released from the hospital the next day; Goren, a few days later. Things were moving fast and furious. Internal Affairs and the District Attorney's office made their cases quickly against Costa and Upshaw. This time, Mikey did actually have to testify in their trials, sharing his stories of seeing Mr. Cho killed and his friend, Detective Bobby, injured. Jaycie was in the courtroom, along with Bobby and Alex, who had also been called as witnesses. Verdicts were reached swiftly and all involved were relieved when the ordeal finally ended.

Bobby had returned to work, chained to a desk until the end of the month. He had tried several times after the trial was over to connect with Jaycie and Mikey for dinner but timing was not fortuitous. So, he was surprised when a familiar voice interrupted his work.

"Detective Bobby!!"

Goren turned just in time to catch Mikey as he hurled himself towards Bobby's desk. Jaycie, as always, was right behind trying to stop him.

"Hey, Mikey." Bobby hugged his little friend, as Jaycie walked up, shaking her head. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the other detectives, all exchanging pleasantries.

Logan walked up beside Jaycie, draping his arm across her shoulder, "How ya' doin', good lookin'?"

Jaycie smiled up at the detective, "Good, Mike." And leaned into the hug, "It's good to see you, too."

"What brings you here?" Goren asked, watching the by-play between Logan and Jaycie.

"I'm not sure. I got a call from Captain Ross asking if Mikey and I could come by this afternoon. You don't know?" She looked from Goren to Mike.

Both men shook their heads and looked to Eames, "Well, if you guys don't know, what makes you think I would?" Sliding into her chair, as she spoke.

"Wheeler?" Mike asked

She smiled impishly, "I might know something but here comes the Captain. Why don't we let him tell."

Ross walked up, carrying several items in his hands. Setting them on the edge of the desk, he reached out and greeted Jaycie warmly, "Thank you for coming in."

He then turned to the entire squad room, "If I could have everyone's attention for a few minutes, please?" He took Mikey and stood him up in a chair in the center of the room. "Mikey, do you remember Judge Cannon?"

"Yes, sir." Mikey answered, "She was the first judge lady I had to talk to."

"That's right. I believe she actually promoted you from rookie, didn't she?"

"Well, yes, sir. But I didn't know if she could really do that." He leaned in conspiratorially as he answered. Jaycie rolled her eyes and shook her head, as the other four detectives laughed quietly.

"Well, Mikey, trust me. She can do it. In fact, she did do it." Ross turned to Jaycie and handed her a large folder. As she opened it, Goren stood and looked over one shoulder as Logan looked over the other. All three then looked back to the captain, who continued. "Judge Cannon is a very influential lady. She has friends in high places, one of which is the Chief of Police. Between Judge Cannon and Captain Jeremiah from Internal Affairs, they convinced the Chief that, as a reward for his bravery, Mikey should have that which he most desires."

The Captain turned back to Mikey, "First of all, I have your own policeman's hat." Ross took it out of the box and placed it on Mikey's head. When it dropped down over his eyes, Ross positioned it far enough back so that Mikey could still see, smiling as he did so.

"Second, here is your honorary badge." He then handed Mikey a small wallet with badge mounted inside. Mikey held it with great reverence and looked across to his mom who smiled back and nodded. "And finally, when you turn eighteen, if you still want to be a policeman, there will be an appointment to the police academy waiting for you. Do you understand what that means?"

Mikey nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, sir, Captain. I can be a real policeman and work for you like Detective Bobby and Detective Alex and Detective Mike and Detective Meghan. Thank you very much." And he threw his arms around the captain in a big hug.

Ross hugged the little boy back and then turned to the rest of the detectives watching, "Squad to attention," he called. Jaycie watched as every detective came to order. Those who had been seated rose in response to the command. Ross continued, "Michael Eugene Conrad for your bravery in the face of danger, the detectives of the Major Case Squad of the New York Police Department salute you."

Jaycie watched as every man and woman on the squad floor saluted her little son. Once executed, they all applauded for the newest member of the New York Police Academy, in about eight years or so.

Ross once again got the room's attention, "Alright everybody, to celebrate, Detective Wheeler has gotten us a nice cake. There's coffee, punch and sodas all set up in the large break room. Come on, Mikey." And Ross helped Mikey down from the chair and led him into the break room, followed by everyone else except Jaycie and Bobby.

Bobby put his hand on Jaycie's shoulder, "You okay?"

She started and then turned to face Goren. "Yeah, I think so. I just don't know what to say?"

"There's no need to say anything, Jaycie. If they hadn't wanted to do it, they wouldn't. Trust me on that."

Jaycie looked down at the appointment papers and then back to Bobby. She hesitated and then quickly spoke, "I want you to be the first to know. We're leaving New York."

Goren didn't know what he expected her to say but this wasn't it. "Why? You're safe now."

"It has nothing to do with safety. If I learned one thing from this whole mess it was if anything happened to me there was no one for Mikey."

"That's not true, Jaycie. We're here." Motioning to the empty desks where his partner and friends sat.

"I know Bobby but you're not family. Mikey's got grandparents in San Antonio that only see him maybe once a year. It's time he got reconnected. And, they need to see what a really great kid he is. You know, there are other police entities out there besides the NYPD. I hear the Texas Rangers are a pretty reputable sort," she smiled as she spoke.

Goren couldn't argue with the logic but he just couldn't let her leave, "There's nothing that would make you stay?"

"Well, yeah, there's one thing but I don't think it'll happen."

"What's that?"

"You. You could make me stay."

Goren was trapped. He did like Jaycie. She offered him everything he had ever wanted or longed for: stability, a family, a beautiful wife. Problem was, it was the wrong beautiful wife. He remained silent, trying to figure out how best to respond.

Jaycie smiled and let him off the hook, "Well, your silence speaks volumes, Bobby Goren." She nudged his arm. "Alex is a beautiful, intelligent lady. She's perfect for you so don't wait too long. But," Jaycie paused "if things don't work out, you know where to find me."

She leaned up and kissed the big detective. "Come on, there's cake." And she walked the direction that the others had gone just moments before, a stunned Goren close behind.

The celebration quickly turned to a farewell party as word of the move spread. After a couple more hours, everyone finally began returning to their desks and work. Mikey went to each of the detectives, thanking them, saving his big goodbyes for last. He stopped first at Logan's desk,

"Thank you, Detective Mikey, uh I mean, Mike." The little boy smiled as he let the name slip. Logan shook hands with the little boy, smiling back. "Be good, Officer Mikey. I'll see you around."

He then turned to Wheeler and Eames, who were standing next to each other. He hugged both ladies, thanking them for all their help. Detective Bobby was last. Mikey tried to be a big boy, just shaking Goren's hand but Bobby wouldn't let him. Bobby got down on one knee and pulled Mikey into a big bear hug. He whispered to the little boy, "Take care of your mom for me, ok?"

He nodded. "You still have my card, right?"

Again, Mikey nodded. "You call me, day or night, ok, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

One last time, Mikey nodded. Goren got up and walked the two to the elevator. As they waited for the car, Jaycie looked at Goren and smiled.

"I told you it was a mistake to let us eat with you that night. Never say I didn't warn you." She once again, punched his arm as she had earlier.

Goren leaned his shoulder into Jaycie, "Best mistake I ever made."

The elevator doors opened and Jaycie and Mikey got in the car. As the doors closed, Mikey called out "Bye, Detective Bobby!" as Jaycie waved.

Goren waved back and watched as the doors closed on another chapter of his life.


	18. Epilogue

Author's note: Well, this is it. Your kind comments have been overwhelming. Please enjoy the finale.

* * *

It was nearly six-thirty when Ross walked out of his office. He was slightly surprised to see his four best major case detectives still at their desks. The pall on the office was overwhelming. Jaycie and Mikey's departure earlier had been harder than anyone had realized. He walked to a central location between the two sets of desks.

"OK. Everybody, close up shop. We're done for the day. In fact, I don't want to see any of you back here in the office until Monday morning." It was Thursday, giving them all a three-day weekend. "I can make it an order if I need to."

There was a general consensus of "no's" as lap tops and drawers began to close. Ross started to walk away and then turned back. "Seems like I recall offering to buy the first round when all of this was over. Any takers?"

The all exchanged glances. Logan spoke first, "I'm in."

"Me, too." Wheeler followed.

Eames looked at Goren who nodded, "Sounds like we've got a party," she answered.

Ross was slightly surprised that they all agreed and then wasn't sure what to do next. "Is there someplace you all hang out?" He asked.

"Well, Goren and I've got this little joint we frequent," Logan spoke as they started walking toward the elevators, "but the girls won't like it."

"Why wouldn't 'the girls' like it?" Wheeler asked.

"Kind of smoky, pool tables in the back." Goren answered as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"If they can serve a rum and coke, it works for me." Eames smiled.

"Play much pool, Logan?" Ross asked.

"Well, yeah. Goren and I have this game we sometimes like to do. Call it shots for shots." Logan continued to talk. Goren tried to waive him off but he continued. "You call your pool shot. You make it, the opponent takes a shot of whatever he's drinking. You miss, you take the shot of whatever you're drinking."

"It's more fun in pairs." Wheeler smiled, knowingly.

"Really? How so?" Logan asked

"Depending upon if you like your partner, depends upon whether or not you make the shot." Goren answered for Wheeler, smiling at her deviousness. The elevator arrived and the five got on.

"So, Logan, want to be my partner?" Ross asked, liking the levity.

"Don't know. Do you like me?" Logan asked.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out when we get there." Ross answered cryptically.

As the others laughed at Mike's expense, the elevator doors closed.


End file.
